1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water treatment and, more specifically, to a process for water desalination, or purifying contaminated water. The process involves salt or contaminated water being fed into ceramic vessels, which absorb the water. Warmth is provided thereby causing the water to evaporate and leaving salt crystals behind on the vessels. The evaporated air is filtered and then moved to a separate area where it is condensed into purified water. The purified water is stored in a tank until needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other filtering devices designed for treating water. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,659 issued to Snyder on Dec. 6, 1949.
Another patent was issued to Smith, Jr. on Dec. 24, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,631. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,996 was issued to Maruko on Feb. 15, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 25, 1985 to Iida as U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,242.
Another patent was issued to Olrik on Apr. 18, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,455. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,991 was issued to Deutsch on Jan. 26, 1993. Another was issued to Johnson on Mar. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,303 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to Max. et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,239.
Another patent was issued to Markopulos on Dec. 26, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,326. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2330779 was issued to Filewood on May 5, 1999. Another was issued to Gadassi on Apr. 25, 2004 as Canadian Patent No. CA 2446829.